


Being Forthcoming

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [90]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #141: “Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night.” ― Edgar Allan Poe, Eleonora. Palliative, Wizarding Society.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Forthcoming

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #141: “Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night.” ― Edgar Allan Poe, Eleonora. Palliative, Wizarding Society.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Forthcoming

~

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Severus eyed Harry. His Auror mask was firmly in place, his eyes scanning as if checking for ambushes. 

“I suspect it’s safe,” Severus deadpanned. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see.” 

Severus sighed. “Come on,” he said, extending his arm. 

When they got to the door, Narcissa herself was waiting. “Narcissa,” Severus greeted her.

“Severus. Mr Potter.” Narcissa stepped aside, allowing them inside. 

Harry looked around, his hand tightening on Severus’ arm. 

Narcissa led them down the hallway, towards her sunroom. It was a bright, cheery room, with large glass windows that overlooked a formal rose garden. Severus had spent many an afternoon there with her commiserating. 

Harry seemed to like the room, too, looking around with interest. “Lovely.”

Narcissa smiled. “Thank you. I call it my daydreaming room. As someone famously said, ‘Those who dream by day are cognisant of many things which escape those who dream only by night’.” She gestured towards the seating area. “Sit. Please.” 

They sat, Harry choosing to sit right beside Severus.

“Would you like a palliative before tea, gentlemen?” Narcissa asked. 

While Severus suspected Harry could use a drink, when he softly said, “No, thank you,” Severus wasn’t surprised. 

“None for me either, thanks,” Severus said when she turned towards him. 

Inclining her head, Narcissa took her own seat. “Lucius and Draco will be here,” she said, “but I’d hoped we could all talk first.” 

Harry didn’t say anything; Severus suspected he would be very quiet during tea. “What about, Narcissa?” Severus asked.

Narcissa faced Harry, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Only someone who knew her very well would be able to tell she was nervous. “Thank you for all your assistance to my family during the…recent unpleasantness, Mr Potter.”

“You already thanked me at the trial, Mrs Malfoy,” said Harry.

Narcissa smiled. “I did, but I want you to know we’re _all_ grateful. Even though my husband and son may not be as…forthcoming as I am currently being.”

Harry’s expression turned unreadable. “I’m sure they can speak for themselves.”

“Yes, we can,” came a voice. 

Severus sighed. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. “Hello, Draco,” he said.

~


End file.
